With the development of electronic technology, various types of display devices have been developed. More particularly, display devices, such as a TV, a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, and a Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, have high spreading factors enough to be used in most homes.
Recently, in order to meet the needs of users who desire new and diverse functions, efforts to develop new types of display devices have been made. Such new types of display devices may be called next-generation displays.
One example of such next-generation displays may be a flexible display device. The flexible display device may be a display device having the characteristic that the shape thereof can be changed like a piece of paper.
Since the shape of the flexible display device can be changed when a user applies force to bend the flexible display device, it can be used for various purposes. For example, the flexible display device may be implemented as a portable device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a digital frame, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or an MP3 player.
Unlike the display devices of the related art, the flexible display device has the characteristic of flexibility, and thus, there is a need for schemes to variously use the corresponding characteristic with respect to operations of the display device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.